


Link's Change Of Heart

by Damien_Kova



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Link's Change Of Heart

“Come on out, Champion.~” Urbosa called from her throne, smiling to herself as she had Zelda placed atop her lap. “Let’s see if you look just as cute as a Gerudo Vai as you do a Hylian Voe.” Her voice and orders were clear as day, promoting Link to make his way to the throne that the Gerudo leader was in.

He took his time, but that wouldn’t stop the Hyrule Champion from arriving to the throne and seeing the smile on the girls’ faces now that he was dressed in nothing but a Gerudo woman’s outfit. A veil to cover his lower face and hair, a thin top to cover his chest, covers for his arms, and a pair of leggings that showed off his slender legs. All in a light blue to match the boy’s eyes. Being the silent type, of course, Link couldn’t stop the two in the throne from laughing at the top of their lungs and holding onto each other for support.

“YOU LOOK SO CUTE!~” Princess Zelda’s voice echoed through the room from her spot in the chair as she held tight to the redheaded woman’s shoulders.

“You could easily pass for a vai!” Urbosa finally calmed her laughter after a moment, before a wicked thought came to mind. “Link. Go to the nearby brothel. Tell the workers I sent you. I want to see if you pass for a silent vai.~” As she watched the boy stomp his foot down to retaliate, the Gerudo queen stood from her chair and picked up the Hyrule Princess with her. “Go! You may return at nightfall.”

In the next few moments, Link was driven from the throne room and dragged to the brothel to be put on display for the men. Just from walking in, the poor boy was getting plenty of hungry stares, but no one dared approach him. Other than one tanned male that was nearly twice the blonde’s size.

“I want the new girl.” The man’s voice sounded eerily familiar to the crossdresser, as if he had heard it dozens and dozens of times over already.

Unfortunately, for Link, he was already being dragged off into one of the finer rooms by the large man before he could piece together who it could be. The sound of a door slamming behind him brought the boy back to his senses, causing him to jump a bit out of shock and blush as he watched this Gerudo male strip himself bare. Opening his mouth to speak and question the male, the blonde was quickly silenced by the male’s firm grip on the back of his head.

“Who would’ve thought that Hyrule’s Champion, Link, would be crossdressing at a brothel!~ This is too perfect.” Shoving the blonde boy to the floor, Ganondorf grabbed the base of his impressively thick cock and slapped it down onto Link’s nose. “I’ve been wanting to fuck some sense into you for generations, boy. You’ve foiled my rule a dozen times over, and it’s time to make sure you never do it again!~ Now get sucking before I force it down your throat on my own.”

Unarmed and clearly outmatched when it came to brute strength, the hero’s only option was to follow orders whether he liked it or not. Opening his mouth, he was quick to learn just how impatient of a man Ganondorf was, gagging as he felt the first five inches of the man’s cock jam down his throat. However, with the first push, Link could tell that something was off about this experience when he realized that Ganondorf’s cock didn’t taste awful. Frustrated and pained noises both started leaving the crossdresser as his throat was stretched and abused, but that didn’t stop him from wracking his mind about what could possibly make this beast of a man’s cock taste so nice. The blonde was so busy concentrating on the taste of Ganon’s cock, that he didn’t notice that his tongue was already swirling around the thick, stiffening member that was lodged in his mouth. At that was until the champion could feel a very small amount of precum leaking onto his tongue.

“Ha! Your eyes say it all, you little slut. You’re wondering why and how I can taste so good and why you’re so willing to suck me off like ordered?” Slowing his hips just enough to give Link time to breathe properly again, the black haired male pointed to the scented candle in the room with a smile. “That candle over there is an aphrodisiac that leads many non-Gerudos to feel far more submissive than they usually are.” Pulling off the boy’s veil and tossing it to the ground in order to run his hand through those golden locks he had been plotting to rip from the boy’s head for generations now, Ganondorf smirked and pulled the boy up to his feet before throwing him towards the bed in a lust-filled state. “As for my cock… Just natural genetics, I guess. Been that way since my first birth.~”

Link was quick to try and crawl away from his archenemy the moment he was out of his grasp, and the Hylian made it far enough off the bed to be able to touch the ground. The inherent fear of being raped by the man who has hated his very existence for near millennia now quickly getting to him as the realization of what was going to happen sank into his mind. If he continued to breathe in the scent from the candle, he’d eventually become Ganondorf’s little whore. But if he refused to breathe and ran for it, Ganondorf would easily catch up to him before he got to his weapons back at the throne room. And unfortunately, if he just held his breath and braced himself for what was going to happen, deep down the Champion feared he would enjoy himself at some point.

Unfortunately for the poor boy, Ganondorf was more than willing to let him have a bit of a chase. Not that he’d let Link leave the room, anyway. Chuckling until he saw the blonde reach for the door, the Ruler of Darkness rushed after the crossdresser before wrapping his hands around the blonde’s neck and dragging him back to the bed. “Oh no you don’t. You’re not getting away from my cock even if you wanted to.” Spinning around on his heel, the Gerudo slammed the blue eyed boy onto his back on the bed, grinning as he listened to the almost inaudible sound of the wind leaving Link’s lungs. “What do you say we go ahead and get started then?~” The golden eyed male let go of his conquest’s neck before looping his arms under the blonde’s legs, grinning wider as he hooked his elbows to the other’s legs and lifting them into the perfect mating press. With his cock already lubed from Link’s mouth, Ganondorf was quick to plunge the first few inches of his member into his enemy’s rear, laughing as he heard the first scream of the night leaving the poor lad.

The way the boy’s ass squeezed around his shaft in an attempt to push the villain out of him sent Ganon alight inside, filling the man with a sense of pride and joy as he used his brute strength to violate his worst enemy. It was the absolute tightest hole that the Gerudo had ever felt, especially inside of a brothel, and the man absolutely loved the feeling once he bottomed out inside of Link. Slowly pulling his hips back away from the boy’s ass, he could see the look of relief written all over the blonde’s face and he only laughed as he watched it contort back into a mixture of pain and unreasonable pleasure once he forced himself back inside the boy. “You feel that!? That pleasure coursing through you all the way to your head? Of course, you do.~” Starting to rapidly force his shaft in and out of the Hylian’s rear, Ganon continued to laugh as he eyed Link’s body, watching his enemy’s own cock stiffen and already start leaking precum like Zelda had trained him to be fucked. “Look at yourself! You’re already wanting to cum, and I’m nowhere close! Or maybe you are just a masochistic little shit like I’ve thought for all these years… Go ahead. Go ahead and cum from being fucked, you little bitch! Cum and I’ll make this day the best day you’ve ever had.~”

Gritting his teeth to stop what he knew would surely be moans, Link couldn’t do anything other than whimper from the pleasure coursing through him as the Gerudo took his body for his own, knowing he shouldn’t be feeling pleasure from this but having to accept it anyway as his own juices started dripping onto his stomach and blue top. “Kya!” The boy screamed as he did just as commanded, cumming from Ganondorf’s abuse and cumming hard. Not only spraying his face and mask with his seed, but managing to completely coat the blue top that Urbosa had given him. That’s when reality sank in for the poor hero. The reality that his worst enemy, the person he had been trained to kill, was going to make the blonde into his own little bitch. And as he felt the Gerudo scoop the cum that had coated his face and pour it into Link’s mouth, the champion was…. Somehow okay with this.

Unfortunately, those thoughts quickly left his mind as a sharp slap from Ganondorf fell against his cheek, splattering any leftover cum all over the place. “Just like I said, you’ll love it. Now, what do you say we get started on the real task here? You’ll never wanna leave my side after today!~”


End file.
